En tiempo justo
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Como Kishimoto no mueve un dedo ni siquiera para hacer un paneo al Capitán, yo lo hice por él. Este fic se debe al cumpleaños de Tenzou. Seh, es yaoi. Y también es mi primer fic de Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** Este mundo de ninjas pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y otros que pagaron por el derecho de comercializar con ello. Yo no gano nada con esto, sólo me recompenso del sádico placer de Kishimoto de desaparecer personajes.

~.oOo.~

Lo primero que notó el castaño después del audible crujido en su castigado cuello fue el dulce confort que el suave agarre de una mano le proporcionó al sostener su cabeza.

Estuvo en ese paraíso sin dolor durante un tiempo indefinido gracias a que su lucidez estaba cautiva por un vaivén constante. Quizá su subconsciente intuía que no había ningún peligro, o por lo menos así lo quería creer.

En dado momento ese prolongado alivio lo hizo suspirar involuntariamente en un par de ocasiones, pero lo que obligó a abrir permanentemente sus ojos y ponerse en alerta máxima fue el sofocante ardor que experimentó al darse cuenta que una boca succionaba rítmicamente un costado de su garganta.

- ¿Qué... - fue lo que consiguió decir al momento de querer girar su cabeza para ver el responsable de tal acto, pero la gentil sujeción de la mano que le sostenía le previno su movimiento aunque la voz que le acompañó fue lo que lo petrificó del todo. Era la cadencia apaciguante de la evocadora voz de su senpai a escasos centímetros de su oído.

- No te muevas, estoy tratando de extraer todo el veneno - ah, bueno...si era eso... no había problema, eso explicaba todo perfectamente, con excepción quizá de la insidiosa lengua que se arrastraba seductora, trazando misteriosos jeroglíficos - a modo de encantamiento - sobre su piel. ¿Realmente eran necesarias tan subversivas maniobras?

Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que Kakashi se estaba aprovechando - otra vez - de él, pero se preguntaba si en flagrantes circunstancias sería capaz de hacerlo. Una parte se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, pero cada vez el húmedo músculo danzaba con mayor encono sobre su pulso y un intenso estremecimiento recorría como rayo desde su quijada a la clavícula - de ida y vuelta – induciéndolo a un tipo de sumisión sumamente placentera, sabía que el abuso habitual al que era blanco perfecto estaba desarrollándose tan naturalmente en el peor momento posible.

El juego predilecto de Kakashi.

Cuánto hubiera deseado poder ser capaz de liberar una de sus manos y aferrar los largos mechones que bordean la nuca de su senpai, ya sea para halarlo lo más lejos posible o hundirlo aun más en la cuenca bajo su mandíbula y no saltarlo jamás. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que de no haber estado atadas sus manos su respuesta habría sido la misma atolondrada reacción, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, tenía temor de las consecuencias de ambas demandas.

Y sólo hasta después de volver en sí - había caído en automático - no había reparado en que podía sentir los labios de Kakashi sin sentir barrera alguna y esto le devanó los sesos al punto de temer sufrir un derrame cerebral o algo parecido.

Una voz queda le imploraba mantener la calma, pero la madera que lo envolvía le impedía respirar normalmente, provocando que su arritmia y demás alteraciones se intensificasen al grado de creer que su yugular podría reventar en la cara de su senpai y morir de vergüenza antes de desangramiento. Ante tan aterradora perspectiva obligó que su sensatez se impusiera y su entendimiento racional empezó a trabajar como corresponde, logrando que su curiosidad despertara de a poco.

- ¿Cómo...llegaste... – eso fué lo único que alcanzó a expresar antes que su debilitada voz se quebrara en un carraspeo.

- No te esfuerces - le exhortó su senpai afablemente, continuando con su tortuosa tarea, y Tenzou creía que para ambos; pero si el castaño hubiese sido capaz de ver la malévola sonrisa que surcaba la cara del albino mientras realizaba su auxilio, mínimo le estampaba la cara en la pared por abusar así de él; lamentablemente no lo podía ver y siguió con sus martirizantes pensamientos hasta que el tren de pensamiento se cortó cuando su senpai comenzó a explicar su aún inverosímil presencia ahí.

- Verás, en cuanto cómo logré terminar encontrando este escondite y estar aquí contigo es una historia algo larga, y aunque no vas a ir a ningún lado trataré de resumirla lo más que pueda...veamos... - dijo riéndose entre dientes y se tomó un momento para recabar los hechos principales antes de su actual instancia - Nuestras sospechas resultaron ciertas, Tobi es un auténtico Uchiha y no vas a creer quién ...- hizo otra pausa para poner mayor énfasis a su revelación – es Obito. Ajá, así como lo oyes. Tuvimos una breve pelea en el campo de batalla que continuamos en otra dimensión y cuando iba asestar el golpe definitivo él desapareció en medio de mi ataque, quedando estancado en aquél espacio-tiempo desconocido.

Era obvio que la única opción que tenía era arriesgarme con el Kamui; a pesar de la significante disminución en los niveles de chakra logré realizarlo sin mayor daño colateral que el de ser incapaz de materializarme en el sitio original del jutsu.

- Y ¿Cómo estás, senpai? - le interrumpe Tenzou mostrando genuina preocupación de su bienestar, lo que casi siempre hace que Kakashi sonría tristemente, porque ser consiente que tu bienestar es más importante para el castaño que el suyo propio es una pesada carga de la que ha sido mudo - y en las primeras ocasiones que lo notó, fue ingrato – testigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Mucho mejor, no te preocupes por eso - replica de buen ánimo a propósito – Después de realizar el Kamui me hallé ubicado al inicio de un cañón, sin pista alguna que me indicase la región donde estaba... completamente solo - y tan lastimosamente abatido, pero eso no se lo iba a confesar precisamente a este kohai que lo percibía como si se tratase de un ideal – Por simple lógica, no me quedo más remedio que invocar a Pakkun, que con su rastreo cien veces mejor que el mío en instantes consiguió olfatear un aroma familiar - y aunque Kakashi lo ignoró en ese momento, el ninken tuvo el cuidado de no informarle que el aroma estaba subyugado por un potente veneno - entonces sin más demora me condujo a tal destino; pero a medio trayecto fuimos interceptados por un par de individuos poseedores de una increíble fuente de poder. Por suerte para nosotros ellos eran aliados. Ellos también se dirigían hacia acá, habiendo percibido un chakra que catalogaron como afin a uno de ellos.

Ante tal revelación Tenzou giró su cabeza para confirmar la veracidad del increíble discurso de su senpai; sin embargo, antes que fuera capaz de expresar su desconcierto, lo que en verdad lo dejó sin habla fue la impresionante vista ante sus ojos.

Jamás habría imaginado tal modelo de elegancia; que estaba seguro que muchos dirían absurdamente alcanzaba la perfección. Es decir, ni siquiera la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo empañaba su galanura, por el contrario, esa marca le concedía un toque que en su conjunto le daba fuerza, era el eje que atraía irremediablemente, ese aspecto inigualable de su personalidad. Era en resumen, un mito, un Apolo de carne y hueso.

Pero para Tenzou, que lo conocía de años, esa visión no cuadraba en nada con la esencia de Kakashi. Lo rechazó porque no era su senpai, él aprendió a admirar esa confortante, perezosa y familiar apariencia que obsesivamente se escondía tras una obscura tela. Y paradójicamente, ahora, sin esa simple barrera, toda su voluntad se negaba a reconocerlo.

Y se negó a reconocerlo sencillamente porque eso implicaba que éste ser era aún más intocable que ese ninja que conoció desde Anbu, más inalcanzable que su camarada de toda su vida, de _su_ senpai. Y de pronto se sintió avergonzado por considerar como algo suyo a alguien al que le debía todo el respeto que le merecía y más... pero ¿porque precisamente ahora decidió que estaba bien si su kohai veía su cara?

Y antes que sus rosadas mejillas traicionaran demasiado sus pensamientos - lo que ingenuamente creía no había ocurrido aún - Kakashi dilató sus labios en una socarrona sonrisa y dijo con complacida voz - ¿Disfrutas el panorama?

_Maldito... engreído... de... siempre..._

Tenzou no podía decidir si era karma o maleficio. Pero lo que en verdad le sacaba de quicio es que estaba seguro que sólo con él hacía esta clase de juego o...pasatiempo perverso...

Así fue transmutando su turbación a creciente enojo ante la representación de la acostumbrada y ofensiva farsa que con tanto apego y tozudez aplicaba Kakashi sobre su persona. No obstante, el cuadro que ofrecía Katsuyu con sus antenitas asomándose sobre la coronilla de su senpai fue suficiente distracción para; en primer lugar, apaciguar su disgusto y en segundo lugar, despertar su suspicacia. Si Katsuyu era uno de los aliados que nombró anteriormente su senpai ¿ Entonces Tsunade sama era el otro aliado?

Seguramente pronto lo averiguaría; pero antes de eso se encontró de nuevo enfrentando a su penitencia personal.

- Podrías explicarme cómo es que tus atenciones médicas superan a las de Katsuyu – o ¿acaso había pasado tal cantidad de tiempo que había progresado tanto en esas habilidades que incluso podía delegar esa responsabilidad sobre su senpai? Tenzou esperaba fervientemente que estuviera equivocado en esta última suposición, quizá estaba siendo nuevamente engañado por su abotargado cerebro que por culpa de su condición física y los malditos juegos del mayor, sin olvidar el inesperado descubrimiento del perturbante semblante de su senpai lo retenía en una categoría de valor un poco más que la gelatina.

Si, sí; decidió que eso haría – de hecho, era mucho más seguro así - echarle toda la culpa de su actual desgracia al mayor compensaba de manera retorcida – y errónea, aunque bastante satisfactoria - su frustrante debilidad por el otro.

- Maa...- fue la parca respuesta de Kakashi colocando su mano detrás de su nuca, en una clara muestra de azoramiento; él no se esperaba esa pesquisa, o por lo menos no sin antes haberse inventado alguna de sus legendarias excusas.

- Te atrapó, jefe - fue el jocoso veredicto que expresó Pakkun junto con una pobremente disimulada risa - Me alegra que sigas con nosotros, chico. - terminó dirigiéndose afectuosamente al castaño.

- Gracias, Pakkun - Tenzou respondió conmovido, cruzándose con la mirada del pug - de idéntica cualidad soporífera a la del albino que se encontraba frente a él, hacia su flanco derecho y al cual el castaño regresó la mirada exigiendo una respuesta y ésta última llegó, aunque en boca de alguien más.

- Eso mismo le cuestioné - dijo una voz desconocida que provenía de alguien que estaba fuera de su rango visual y que se descubrió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado opuesto de Kakashi, esto es, del lado derecho de Tenzou - y entonces se justificó diciendo que era la manera más rápida para obtener una respuesta de tu parte. Y por lo que veo te conoce muy bien...Tenzou kun ¿verdad? - finalizó ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa. El castaño apenas si asintió levemente.

La presencia de Hashirama fue la más improbable posibilidad que jamás se le habría pasado por la mente - de hecho empezaba a creer que quizás sí estaba muerto y en algún sitio entre el purgatorio y el limbo, porque la viabilidad de encontrarse frente al primer Hokage le parecía en extremo delirante - sin embargo, rápidamente su inquietud fue reemplazada por humillación al pensar que su primer encuentro con tan ilustre personaje – resultado de un delirio o no - emparedado en su propia técnica, dejábale el pundonor aún más herido.

- Quizá deberíamos sacarlo de una vez de su encierro - expresó con preocupación Hashirama viendo la repentina palidez del castaño - ¿Has terminado de extraer el veneno, Kakashi san? - en ese momento Tenzou se percató que la figura que se encontraba a su lado tenía fisuras por sobre toda la superficie de su piel. Es decir, su presencia ahí era el resultado del Edo Tensei.

- Pues la mayor parte del veneno ya está eliminado de su cuerpo, asumo que quedarán algunos residuos pero en mi opinión su acción ya no puede repercutir en su posterior recuperación.

- Muy bien, entonces si me permiten intentaré liberar a Tenzou kun de una vez de esa horrorosa tapia - dice mientras lanza una rencorosa mirada a la figura que copiaba la suya y enseguida se concentra para realizar la serie de signos que le faculta a manejar la madera a total voluntad.

Entre tanto Kakashi renuentemente retira la mano que sostiene de la nuca a su kohai y da unos pasos hacia atrás dándole así el espacio suficiente al primer Hokage para maniobrar sin restricciones. Al sentir retirarse al otro, Tenzou queda extrañamente decepcionado y se pregunta con aflicción y pesimismo si es un verdadero masoquista, porque de serlo, ciertamente no le ve fin a éste círculo vicioso de enfermiza idolatría que le profesa a su excapitán.

Afortunadamente para el castaño el dolor de su cuello vuelve – y si eso no lo convence sobre su masoquismo brevemente se pregunta qué lo hará – distrayendo su atención de su senpai y concentrándose en él mismo y en el movimiento de la madera a su alrededor que parece un ser viviente que se alista a expulsarlo de su asfixiante cautiverio. Admirado, mira cómo la madera, a pesar de su aspecto rígido, se desliza en torno suyo como si fuese seda.

Es así que de un instante a otro la parte inferior de su cuerpo se halla liberada y bendecida nuevamente con el don de la movilidad. Para finalmente terminar yaciendo cómodamente recostado sobre algún tipo de diván con adornos de filigrana de un detalle exquisito y, por si acaso faltase algo, extendiéndose bajo su cuerpo – a manera de mullidos cojines - una alfombra de pasto recién cortado, que se ve y se siente aterciopelado, es rematada con aromáticas florecillas salpicadas por aquí y allá.

La libertad olía a oyamel, manzanilla y tierra mojada. Realmente valió la pena la espera.

Después de tan magistral espectáculo el albino se acerca de nuevo junto a su kohai y coloca suavemente sobre su pecho a Katsuyu que de inmediato se aboca a su trabajo. Tenzou cierra los ojos dejando escapar un sonoro y satisfactorio suspiro cuando percibe el tibio chakra que lo envuelve y sumerge en un estado de completa bendición.

Kakashi contempla absorto durante unos instantes la estampa de armoniosa y pacífica perfección que se explaya bajo su mirada; se leuerza lo impela a jo ee que e definido debido a que antoja como un sueño del que jamás quisiera despertar, porque ver a Tenzou así, en absoluta calma y beatitud, hacía que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad. Si alguien le preguntara – puntualizando siempre que sólo un puñado de personas lo suficie rcanoo suficientemente a ntemente cercanas a él estaban autorizadas a ban , de gente ello - cuándo es que comenzó a percatarse de este anhelo, él no podría señalar un momento determinado; era casi como si desde la primera vez que posó su mirada en aquél pequeño de grandes y almendrados ojos que pretendían comerse el mundo con una mirada curiosa algo nació dentro de sí, creciendo lentamente – casi sin notarlo – y que sin duda alguna, jamás ha dejado de hacerlo, tanto así que a menudo se pregunta si alguna vez terminará .

Al principio pensó que se debía solamente a que los acontecimientos de sus vidas tenían tintes paralelos – por supuesto, guardando toda justa proporción – y que veía en el castaño a aquél pequeño Kakashi sin familia y encarando una gran responsabilidad, heredada bajo penosas circunstancias; pero pasados los años reparó en que, a pesar de la similitud en sus cortas vidas, cada uno tenía su personalidad propia, con características bastante particulares, de hecho, algunos rasgos eran diametralmente diferentes y aún así, su relación fue extrañamente armónica. De lo único que estaba auténticamente seguro que tenían en común, era que ninguno de ellos se había rendido ante nada.

Tenzou siempre buscó lo mejor de cada momento y, así como él mismo, luchaba por el bienestar de otros. paralelos - entos de sus vidas ten Aquello que el Destino tan insistentemente se empeñó en arrebatarle, es decir, una familia; la encontró cuando la oportunidad llegó . Así, ya hallan sido sus subordinados, sus más cercanos compañeros, los Hokages y hasta él mismo habianse dispuesto – sin siquiera acordarlo - a envolverlo en un abrazo fraternal , no por lástima, sino porque Tenzou era digno de ello. Todos, sin excepción, habrían dado algo de sí mismos con tal que el castaño disfrutara sin intermisión cierta felicidad.

Por esa razón quería, tanto como fuera posible, ver plasmada en su kohai esa franca sonrisa que, cada vez que tenía la suerte de verla, hacía que sus latidos marcaran un ritmo alegre.

Sin embargo, todavía no sabe a ciencia cierta qué arrolladora fuerza lo impela tener, a la par, este irrefrenable deseo de ver su mirada dedicada sólo a él. Necesitaba – así como el oxígeno - del reconocimiento de su kohai. Y ahora mismo, con ese dulce gesto presente, inescrupulosa y gustosamente hace su acostumbrado ritual.

-Pareces la Bella Durmiente – declara expectante, intuyendo lo que viene.

Tenzou abre de inmediato sus ojos parpadeando velozmente intentando comprender y responder de manera correcta a tan - inobjetablemente - ridícula afirmación. Por fin, sin perder más tiempo del debido, contesta con el reclamo más seguro de discutir que se le ocurrió sobre su discursillo falaz.

-No estoy dormido – dice secamente afianzado con una mirada que advierte claramente "No te atrevas a decir nada más" Ni de príncipes, ni mucho menos de besos.

Durante el interín, Hashirama se resigna sólo a presenciar la reciente escena de brazos cruzados hasta que, rodando los ojos, lanza un resoplido de exasperación y espeta sin más paciencia.

-Kakashi san, a pesar que no eres un Uchiha eres igualmente propenso a desarrollar la misma consabida rutina – y aquí, tuvo el cuidado de privarse de mencionar "de amor"- que Hashirama y Madara son tan proclives a rendirse el uno al otro – finaliza negando con la cabeza y dándose media vuelta murmurando unas cosas más sobre infantes que se jalan el cabello y obsesiones psicóticas antes de localizar la salida más próxima.

Ante tales palabras, la cara de ambos shinobis se cubrieron de un vívido tono escarlata, aunque ninguno de ellos se percato de tan irregular vista gracias a que la directa y convencida aseveración del que hace unos momentos creían era Hashirama sama ellos desviaron sus miradas hacia cualquier otro lugar de la cueva.

-Voy con él – avisa enseguida Pakkun, aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar y ofrecerles la ocasión para que platicasen lo obvio. Y no es que no encontrara divertido su - más que claro – flirteo, pero creía que ya era tiempo de dar un paso más. Ya sea deteniéndose o avanzando en su relación, él simplemente deseaba que sus vidas progresaran a algo más significativo; y si lo hacían unidos, sería un novedoso acontecimiento. ¡Vaya! Sólo esperaba que no perdieran más tiempo.

-He terminado – anuncia apresurada Katsuyu – si me necesitan sólo llamen – finaliza escabulléndose por el mismo camino que recorrió el huidizo par antes mencionado.

Pasan unos momentos – eternos para Tenzou - sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a decir protesta o confirmación alguna; al final, esto encrespa los nervios del castaño y se decide por encarar a Kakashi y tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Y como regularmente ocurre, es más fácil decir - o pensar - que hacer las cosas. El encontrarse de nuevo con ese rostro sin máscara, adornado con un bello sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, lo deja mudo de asombro, pero luego entonces, ya sin sentirse tan vulnerable - como tan a menudo concurre - frente a su senpai; se anima, ahora sí, a tomar la palabra.

-Ah….entonces…¿es un clon? – alzando medianamente la voz, el menor escupe lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

- Al parecer así es - confirma Kakashi acercándose un poco más, sin haber apartado ni un segundo la vista del menor desde antes que dijese nada. Su mirada irradiaba más melancolía de la que jamás le había visto Tenzou.

Si esto era un malentendido – pensó Tenzou - lo mejor sería voltear la página cuanto antes; esto es, antes que su excapitán se viera obligado a expresar su rechazo y antes que doliera más.

-Descuida senpai – empieza a decir; luciendo una sonrisa forzada y soportando un nudo en la garganta que lo ahogaba – No me molestó la broma de Hashirama sama… quiero decir… de su clon…de… - bajando la vista, ya siendo incapaz de sostener por más tiempo el apesadumbrado reflejo del mayor, su mano inconscientemente se aferra a los tiernos brotes verdes, como si buscase algún tipo de consuelo en aquéllo que es afín a él.

Por su parte, el albino aún resentía su vergüenza, aunque ahora era más un reproche para sí mismo por su injusto comportamiento hacia su kohai. Era verdad todo lo que dijo el clon de Hashirama; esto debía terminar. Así que, tomando su determinación con honestidad, sin más demora se enfrentó a su Destino.

La reacción inicial de Tenzou cuando sintió el roce de unos labios, fue la de levantar la mirada; pero luego, no logrando evitar la brusca inhalación posterior, entreabrió su boca – casi imperceptiblemente – denotando su auténtica incredulidad, sin embargo, ésta última acción Kakashi interpretó como una invitación y la casta e insegura caricia original, en instantes se volvió más demandante y sensual. Lentamente Tenzou correspondió.

Decir que el castaño estaba en la Gloria era poco, fugazmente meditó que era por demás curioso el torrente de emociones que un humano puede desplegar en tan ínfima cantidad de tiempo. Empero, desafortunadamente el más terrible de los males del mundo terminó victorioso: el miedo.

Inoportunamente y de improviso lo invadió una terrorífica sensación de vértigo; de una desbocada y nauseabunda adrenalina corriendo por sus venas; de saberse capaz de darlo todo y no ser suficiente; de no poder hacer feliz a Kakashi.

Y seguramente esto se manifestó en su rostro porque Kakashi hizo voto de una promesa que quedaría grabada por siempre en Tenzou - Si me aceptas jamás te dejaré – susurró dulcemente, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que patentaba este ofrecimiento.

Para el albino era como si previamente hubiese reconocido este sentimiento, esta Verdad; pero quizás ella se hubo quedado continuamente adormecida por las innumerables distracciones que nos da la vida. Y que sólo ahora, al constatar de primera mano el palpable miedo que traspasaba y nublaba los bellos ojos de su kohai, dándose cuenta que de nuevo estaba atestiguando el mismo bajo perfil que el menor, dolorosa y esporádicamente recaía durante sus primeros años en Anbu; se develó – desenterrado de las profundidades de su ser - en sublime totalidad.

Odiaba verlo en ese estado que reducía a nada a un ser tan maravilloso, así que tomándolo por los hombros, alzó a Tenzou para envolverlo en un abrazo que hizo temblar a ambos con la misma fuerza.

–¿Comprendes? Nunca– rugió esta última palabra mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del castaño. A decir verdad, Kakashi jamás fue bueno para expresar lo que sentía, pero creía que esto era suficiente para convencer a su kohai que, así su alma desapareciera de este mundo, él afrontaría cualquier límite con tal de estar junto a él. Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio serían impedimento válido para su resolución -¿Qué dices?

–Sí, senpai – de todos los innumerables consentimientos que a lo largo de su existencia le había concedido a Kakashi, estaba seguro que éste sería el mejor y más entrañable de todos. Luego de su aceptación, Tenzou no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y que no palideció hasta mucho después que traspasaron el grandioso portal de Konoha.

~.oOo.~


End file.
